Obsesiòn?
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Lavi tiene varios sueños con Allen e intenta negar lo que siente por él, sera suficiente un beso para que deje de querer al pequeño exorsista?... Laven


Genial, este es mi primer Laven publicado, la verdad es mi pareja favorita losdos son tan lindos que no pude resistir subir este fic.

Declaimer:D. Gray-man y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que llegue a suceder.

Notas:

- bla, bla- dialogo

-p. (bla, bla).- pensamiento

* * *

Esta apunto de amanecer y me despierto entre sabanas mojadas –no puede ser- murmuro –no es posible que haya pasado una vez –p.(son ya tres noches seguidas).- me levanto recojo las sabanas y las llevo al cesto de la lavandería, de ahí me dirijo al baño mojo mi cara al igual que mi cabeza, el agua escurre por mi rojizo cabello a mi rostro que en ese momento tiene el mismo tono –Allen…- dejo escapar en un suspiro –p.(¿Cómo es posible que te sueñe así conmigo, haciendo las cosas mas sucias que mi mente pueda imaginar? El solo recordarlo me hace temblar de éxtasis)- muerdo mi labio inferior para intentar calmarme, mojo nuevamente mi rostro, -¿Qué me hiciste Allen?- me pregunto a mi mismo -¿Cómo es posible que ponga tu inocente figura en aquellossueños tan perversos? Tan solo una palabra, unas cuantas miradas ¿y me tienes así?- me dirijo a mi cama, es una suerte que el panda no se encuentre aquí sino seria mi fin, me recuesto, las imágenes de mi sueño vuelven a mi mente pero me repito –soy un bookman, no debo tener corazón- eso aplaca un poco esos pensamientos y al fin puedo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente me topó contigo en el comedor, aun me sorprende la cantidad de comida que consumes, pero es bastante entretenido verte, sin darme cuenta te estudio y sonrió inconscientemente, esos ojos plateados se posan en mi y me quedo hipnotizado, perdido en ti, te ríes.

-cierra la boca que te pueden entrar moscas-me dices divertido yo desvió mi orbe verde.

-jajá es solo que sigo sorprendiéndome de ti p.(y como no hacerlo si eres tan hermoso).- sonríes y continuas comiendo, mi día continuo sin novedad ya que tenía que encerrarme en la biblioteca y estudiar esos enormes libros que me dejo el panda, pero como poder concentrarme en todas aquellas guerras en el mundo a lo largo de la historia, si ahora mismo vivo una en mi cabeza, debatiéndome entre hacerle caso a los sentimientos de Lavi o seguir las rígidas reglas de todo bookman.

-p. (tal vez sea solo una obsesión).- trato de convencerme de ello, para que lo que siento sea un poco mas racional –p. (pero si es una obsesión… solo hay una solución para quitármela de la cabeza). Lo haré- estoy decidido- al menos… al menos tengo que probar sus labios-

Debo comprobarlo, si es solo una obsesión bastara solo con un beso. Salgo de la biblioteca corriendo voy a buscarlo, pregunto por ti, pero no logro encontrarte, me carcome esta ansiedad, después de un rato un buscador me da razón sobre ti, me dice que no regresaras hasta la tarde y que te has ido con Lena Lee a la ciudad –p. (¿es que acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos?).- sacudo la cabeza, pero no puedo quitarme esta angustia –p. (¿serán celos?)- odio admitirlo pero eso debe ser, pero no puedo evitarlo –p. (demonios necesito distraerme… la biblioteca).- terminar mis deberes tal vez me distraiga, pero lo descarto no puedo concentrarme -Kanda!!!- exclamo, tal vez practicar el deporte extremo "molesta y huye de Yuu-chan" sea lo que necesito para quitarme de la cabeza Allen y a Lena Lee, me dirijo alegremente a su habitación esto es perfecto va saliendo de ahí –Yuuuuuuuu-chaaaan!!!!-

-¿A caso quieres morir usagi baka ¬¬#?- me pregunta refunfuñando el samurái

-pero Yuu-protesto en tono meloso, una sonrisa surca por mi rostro y comienzo a caminar al lado del japonés, lo observo para ver que es lo que puedo hacerante mi ocio una idea surge, comienzo a picarle los cachetes, se enfada, más, más, ok es hora de correr y esconderme, salgo disparado con un samurái enojado tras de mi, pero después de un rato no me sigue el juego, me decepciono y voy a buscarlo, lo encuentro en el comedor –p.(creo que molestarlo en la hora de su comida será mas divertido).- sonrió maléficamente me siento a su lado, me dirige una mirada asesina y le comienzo a hacer preguntas de lo mas tontas me burlo de el y le hago confesiones absurdas un aura negra comienza a rodear a Yuu, es hora de correr por mi vida he agotado la poca paciencia que tiene, miro sobre mi hombro esta muy cerca de mi y trae a Muguen desenvainada –p(tengo que mantenerme con vida hasta que Allen regrese).-

Al caer la tarde Yuu es llamado por Komui para una misión, hasta ese momento caigo en cuenta de que su inocencia me logro hacer algunos cortes superficiales, pero no es nada grave. Justo a tiempo, mi querido peliblanco se dirige a su recámara por impulso me escondo en un pasillo oscuro –p. (¿pero que estoy haciendo? Tengo que decírselo).- mi brazo se mueve inconscientemente y te sujeto de la muñeca izquierda y te jalo hacia la oscuridad teniéndote así frente a mi tus hermosos ojos plateados se posan en mi.

-¿Lavi?- dices dudoso, parece que pese a la oscuridad también me puedes ver

-si, es solo que yo…- mi mano aun sujeta tu muñeca

-¿estas bien?, estas temblando- dices preocupándote por mi, intento controlarme con éxito

-te traje aquí por que quería decirte algo- siento como la sangre corre hacia mi rostro para darle un tono sonrojado, sujeto aun mas fuerte tu mano, ha llegado la hora de la verdad –me gustas Allen Walker- al fin las palabras son liberadas, pero aun me siento nervioso, tu me sonríes –p.(¿será una buena señal?).-

-Lavi- al fin dices –tu también me gustas- después de esas palabras, compruebo que sigo siendo humano y mi corazón late como desesperado estos no son síntomas de una obsesión, y aquí viene la prueba final me acerco a ti y nuestros labios se funden en el mas dulce y tierno beso, el mundo se detiene y nos quedamos solos tomo tu cintura y hago la distancia entre nosotros nula, tu me rodeas el cuello con tus brazos, nos separamos unos escasos milímetros para recuperar el aliento y nos volvemos a besar.

-p. (no importa lo que diga el Bookman o cualquiera esto es lo que siento y no hay nada que se pueda hacer).-

Después de unos cuantos besos mas nos abrazamos, recargas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y me dices casi en susurro –no importa que tan oscuro este, mientras estés conmigo, no me importe nada-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio mas cómodo? p. (creo que esta noche no me levantare a cambiar sabanas).- aceptas mi propuesta y vamos a tu recámara, no hacemos nada absolutamente nada en toda la noche, a pesar de ello no pude haber soñado una mas maravillosa primera noche contigo, tu dormido entre mis brazos, y de lo demás… ya vendrá después.

_**ººººFINºººº**_

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero y les haya gustado y los que se quedaron con ganas de lemon Laven trabajo en eso por favor dejen reviews y díganme lo que opinan.


End file.
